1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an educational golf system. More particularly, the invention relates to an educational golf system incorporating a series of stations training students in various aspects of the game of golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf has increased in popularity tremendously over the past ten years. However, most children are still not exposed to the game of golf, unless a parent undertakes to teach a child the game.
Schools attempt to exposed children to the golf, but are generally limited to permitting children to swing a golf club and possibly hit a few wiffle balls around the playing field. Even when schools attempt to teach children at this very minimal level, the mere fact that one child is swinging a club presents a serious hazard. As such, and in view of the minimal benefit obtained from such an unstructured teaching environment, most schools have never added, or removed after trying, golf from the physical education curriculum.
As such, those individuals who enjoy the game of golf and those educators appreciating the educational value associated with teaching the game of golf desire a system and facility which may be used to teach students the game of golf in a controlled and enjoyable environment. The present invention provides such a system and facility.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an educational golf facility including a target chipping zone, at least one inclined chipping/putting lane and a putting zone.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a chipping/putting facility. The chipping/putting facility includes an extended surface having a striking area in front of which a student may swing a golf club and strike a golf ball. The facility further includes an inclined surface extending from the striking area. The inclined surface is oriented such that balls struck up the inclined surface return to the student standing in the striking area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a chipping/putting facility having a striking area which includes an enclosure protecting students in the vicinity of the striking area. The enclosure includes a forward horizontal bar and a rear horizontal bar, wherein the forward horizontal bar is positioned to control the permissible back swing of a student utilizing the chipping/putting facility and the rear horizontal bar is positioned to keep other students from getting too close to those students using the chipping putting facility.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for teaching students the game of golf. The system includes a plurality of stations where students may perform different golf shots. Each station includes targets associated with preassigned scores directly related to traditional scoring techniques used in the game of golf. The system also includes the use of score cards upon which student write scores awarded as they participate at the plurality of stations.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.